


What is essential

by changwoncat



Series: Is Invisible To The Eye [2]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changwoncat/pseuds/changwoncat
Summary: Sequel/Epilogue to 'Is invisible to the eye'.





	1. Chapter 1

They finally have a week off after months of concerts and other assorted schedules. Most of the members are taking it as an opportunity to visit their parents and their hometowns to get some essential rest and relaxation.

“Finished packing yet?” asks Soonyoung from the doorway.

“I didn’t need to pack,” answers Wonwoo from where he’s sprawled on the bed, “I always have a bag packed in case of emergencies.”

“That’s smart,” says Vernon walking into the room, “Have you guys seen my JBL headphones anywhere? The blue ones?”

“Jihoon,” says Soonyoung, “I think he used it last.”

“Vernon, the flight is leaving soon,” Joshua shouts from the living room, “We’re supposed to be on our way to the airport already.”

“I just have to find my headphones,” Vernon shouts back.

“Why didn’t you take the direct flight to New York?” asks Wonwoo, “That leaves later.”

“Joshua hyung and I planning a sort of road trip,” says Vernon, “We’re gonna see Sofia and my mom first, then drive to L.A. and visit his mom.”

“But, neither of you can drive,” says Soonyoung.

“Yeah, we’ll figure out the road trip thing when we get there,” says Vernon.

Soonyoung shoots Wonwoo a concerned look.

“This is why you should take me on all your trips,” says Seungkwan walking in, “You and Joshua hyung suck at planning things.”

“You’re the one who wanted to stay in Seoul,” says Vernon.

Seungkwan pouts.

“That’s because Jinsol noona planned a whole week of activities for us,” says Seungkwan, “She wants to go to a bunch of museums and stuff.”

“You don’t like museums though,” says Chan joining Soonyoung by the door.

“Yeah, but I want to spend time with noona,” says Seungkwan.

“Hyung, I’m leaving now,” says Chan hugging Soonyoung, “Are you sure you don’t want to go with me? My dad said that you can teach the dance class at the studio with me.”

“Nah,” says Soonyoung, “All I plan to do is eat and sleep for a week when I get to Namyangju with Seokmin and Jeonghan hyung.”

“Vernon!” shouts Joshua, “Are you ready yet? Manager hyung is back from dropping of Jun and Minghao at the airport.”

“Coming,” answers Vernon, “Bye guys. Someone tell Jihoon hyung to not stay in his studio all week.”

“Seungcheol hyung will be here,” answers Seungkwan following Vernon out, “If anyone can get him out of the studio it’s him. Plus, I’m planning to get him to go out with me a few times.”

“Where’s Mingyu?” asks Soonyoung when it’s just the two of them, “I haven’t seen him all morning.”

“Call me and I shall come,” Mingyu sings, coming in through the doorway.

“You were asleep all along?” asks Soonyoung

“Yes,” answers Mingyu launching himself on top of Wonwoo causing the other to make an ‘oof’ sound. 

“We have a busy day today,” says Mingyu digging his chin into Wonwoo’s chest.

“Then let’s get an early start,” replies Wonwoo, smoothing over Mingyu’s bedhead.

“It’s already 10 o’clock,” says Soonyoung, “We should all get going.”

“I checked the date for that exhibit at MMCA,” says Mingyu, “It will end before we come back. Wanna go today instead?”

“Sure,” answers Wonwoo, “Are we still meeting Doyeon at 12?”

“Yes,” replies Mingyu, “at Tony’s restaurant.”

“Alright, I can tell when I’m not wanted,” says Soonyoung interrupting, “I’m gonna go. Have fun in Anyang.”

“I was really trying not to think about that yet, hyung,” Mingyu groans.

“Good luck you two,” he says with a wink, walking out of the door.

“You know we don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for,” says Wonwoo stroking one of Mingyu’s eyebrows, “This can be just a regular trip home.”

“I know,” Mingyu sighs, “I don’t want to chicken out this time though. I feel like it’s the right time to say something. The way your parents reacted gave me the push I needed to do this. I don’t think it will be bad, I’m just nervous.”

“That’s understandable,” says Wonwoo, “ Just remember that I’ll be by your side the whole time and I won’t be disappointed if you do decide not to tell them.”

“Hmm,” murmurs Mingyu, dozing on his chest, “We still have two hours to go. Want me to make breakfast?”

“No, I’m not hungry,” replies Wonwoo, “Let’s just stay here.”

“’Kay,” says Mingyu.

Mingyu dozes for a few minutes, while Wonwoo aimlessly runs his fingers through the other’s hair.

“Do you think they’ll like me?” asks Wonwoo, after a short while.

Mingyu raises his head to look at him.

“They’ve always liked you,” says Mingyu.

“As your friend, they did,” says Wonwoo, “This is different.”

“Even if they don’t like you they will learn to over time,” says Mingyu, “Because I like you so you’re not going anywhere.”

Wonwoo blushes at that.

“Get off me,” he says, “You’re heavy.”

“You’re so cute,” says Mingyu, placing a short kiss on his lips.

“Yeah, whatever” says Wonwoo, trying to hide his face, “You’re not entirely ugly.”

“I think my mom already has an idea about what this visit is about,” says Mingyu, settling on the left side of the bed with an arm thrown over Wonwoo.

“Why do you think that?” asks Wonwoo.

“Last time I talked to her on the phone she asked me when I was going to bring you by to visit,” says Mingyu.

“Me, specifically?” asks Wonwoo.

Mingyu nods.

“It’s because you talk about me to her a lot,” says Wonwoo.

“You talk about me to your parents a lot too,” says Mingyu.

“Because they ask,” says Wonwoo.

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget how terrified I was when we decided to tell your parents,” says Mingyu, reminiscently. 

Wonwoo hums. “It went relatively well.”

“It went perfectly,” says Mingyu with a mischievous smile, “The best part was when your dad congratulated you for finally bagging the ‘handsome’ one.”

“Of course that’s all you remember,” says Wonwoo with a roll of his eyes.

“I remember everything,” says Mingyu, “I remember your mom having a mini freak out over grandchildren before your dad said that with the way Bohyuk behaves they might have dozens. I remember making samgyetang with your mom the next day and going ice fishing with your brother and dad but not being able to catch anything because you kept whining about the cold so I had to hug you the whole time.”

“I wasn’t really that cold,” denies Wonwoo, “I was just trying to ease them into seeing physical affection between us.”

“They accepted it well,” says Mingyu, “Let’s visit them next time.”

“Yeah,” says Wonwoo, “Now let’s get ready to leave.”

Mingyu groans in protest but heaves himself up.

 

They take the rental car Mingyu had gotten to the restaurant.

Tony’s restaurant is a little hole-in-the-wall space that caters to mostly idols. It is a private place that idol couples can go to on dates without fear of being caught. The menu consists of mainly Korean dishes such as bibimbap, japchae, jiggae, jajangmyeon, Korean bbq as well as simple Western inspired dishes such as pizza, burgers and fried chicken. It has a comforting atmosphere with comfort food.

They head up to the rooftop when they arrive. It’s not their usual spot when they visit but it’s the most private setting that isn’t open to the general population. It’s an open-air rooftop, lit with extravagant bulb shaped light sculptures. The lounge chairs and long tables and made out of smooth, blonde wood, resting on blue terrazzo flooring.

Doyeon is already waiting there for them when they enter. She’s holding a blue cocktail in one hand. She’s laid back on her chair, her hair fanned out around her as her gaze rests on the sky; her long legs are folded under her in what looks like an uncomfortable position.

She flashes a bright smile when she greets them.

“I already ordered you a beer,” she says to Mingyu, “I didn’t know you were bringing Wonwoo oppa along too.”

“It’s fine,” says Wonwoo politely, “I’ll order one too when the server comes.”

The waiter arrives before they can start their conversation bringing with him platters of meat, lettuce, radishes, kimchi and other side dishes for their barbecue. He takes their drink orders and then disappears downstairs.

“Do you guys have a schedule later?” asks Doyeon, “You’re all dressed up.”

Mingyu is sporting a long white and blue kimono style coat that he’s paired with a simple white t-shirt and light blue jeans. Wonwoo, on the other hand is wearing a light blue denim jacket with distressed arms that he’s paired with a white t-shirt and black jeans.

“Actually we’re visiting my hometown,” says Mingyu, “We have a week of vacation.”

“I wish my vacation will end soon,” says Doyeon frustrated, “We haven’t even started working on a comeback.”

“I’m sure the company will give you guys one soon,” says Mingyu reassuringly, “They seem to be getting their situation under control.”

“I hope so,” adds Doyeon, “Why did you want to see me today?”

Mingyu glances at Wonwoo who’s serenely sipping his beer that the waiter had brought back.

“I wanted to explain some things to you that I wasn’t able to tell you last month when we ‘broke up’,” says Mingyu, “Our manager stopped me from doing it but I thought you deserved an explanation even if it’s coming so late.”

“Oh, it’s about why we had to fake date,” says Doyeon putting down her glass and giving Mingyu her full attention.

“Yeah,” he says and then proceeds to tell her the truth about how the whole thing started.

“Wow,” says Doyeon after he’s finished, “I didn’t know it was so serious. Of course I wondered why they would make us date each other and I came up with so many reasons.”

“You don’t look as surprised as I thought you would,” says Mingyu.

“Getting caught dating one of your members was third on the list of reasons I came up with,” says Doyeon.

Mingyu looks at her speechlessly. Wonwoo lets out a little laugh at Mingyu’s surprised facial expression.

“I don’t want to know what was first,” he says.

“You really don’t,” she teases with a wide smile.

“Mingyu, you should start on the barbecue,” says Wonwoo nudging him.

Mingyu fires up the table-top grill and proceeds to barbecue the pieces of meat as Doyeon and Wonwoo fall into conversation, intermittently grabbing pieces of the cooked meat to shovel into their mouths.

“Yah! Can’t one of you help me with the grilling?” he says, “I won’t get to eat anything if I’m the only one doing it.”

“Keep grilling,” says Wonwoo making a wrap, “I’ll feed you.”

“You guys are cute together,” says Doyeon, “You seem like one of those couples who have been together for a long time. How long have you been dating?”

“We’re not sure,” says Wonwoo.

“Eight years,” answers Mingyu.

Wonwoo shoots a raised eyebrow at Mingyu.

“We’ve been friends for that long,” Wonwoo explains, “It just eventually turned into something different at some point.”

“But I’ve loved you for eight years,” insists Mingyu.

“But we haven’t been dating for that long,” Wonwoo shoots back.

“You can just pick a date and say it’s your anniversary so you’ll have something to celebrate,” says Doyeon.

“Every day I spend with him is a celebration,” says Mingyu with a smarmy smile.

Doyeon scoffs loudly. Wonwoo shakes his head, throwing a half bitten piece of lettuce at him.

“I think we’ll use the day we got back together six months ago after breaking up for two weeks as our anniversary,” teases Mingyu.

“So you’ve only been dating me for half a year?” adds Wonwoo.

Mingyu pouts at that.

They hang out with Doyeon for the next hour, the conversation flows smoothly while they drink and eat.

“Thank you for trusting me with this,” says Doyeon before they make their departure, “You didn’t have to tell me but you did, so thanks.”

Mingyu finally feels his conscience clear after telling her. He pulls her into a warm hug before they leave.

“You guys be careful okay,” says Doyeon, “I don’t want to have to get back together with Mingyu.”

“You wish,” jokes Mingyu.

“No, I’m very happy dating your best friend,” she says with a wink.

 

Their next stop is at the National Museum of Modern and Contemporary Art.

They’re both art lovers but they enjoy different things about art. Mingyu enjoys making art, he’s a quick learner and finds solace in expressing his thoughts and feelings through visual art. He likes the experience of learning about different art styles so that he can communicate his art in different ways. 

On the other hand, while Wonwoo does love art, sometimes he doesn’t get it. Mingyu seems to find a way to relate to every piece of art but Wonwoo can be standing in front a painting for hours and not feel anything from it, not understand it. He’s quite particular about the types of art that he likes. He’s by no means interested in making visual art, he just enjoys learning and understanding the stories behind the pieces that appeal to him.

They’re at the MMCA today because the pieces of one of Wonwoo’s favourite artists’ are on display. The room they’re in is in all white, even the sculptures they have come to see are painted mostly in white.

“Wow, this one’s very erect,” says Mingyu staring at the sculpture they’ve stopped by. It’s a sculpture of a man laying down, lacking both feet and arms with a giant penis standing erectly.

“I didn’t know you were into this kind of risqué art Wonwoo-ya,” he teasingly whispers into Wonwoo’s ears.

Wonwoo turns toward him with an annoyed glare.

Mingyu is already watching him, with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“Don’t be such a prude Mingyu,” Wonwoo shoots back, “It’s not the first time you’re seeing an erect penis.”

Mingyu splutters at that, his face quickly turning tomato red.

This time it’s Wonwoo who is smirking. “Let’s move on to the other one,” he says walking away.

“Wait for me,” says Mingyu catching up, “I can’t believe you just said that.”

He’s shaking his head still stunned at Wonwoo’s sudden comment.

Wonwoo entwines their fingers with a small grin as they stop near another sculpture.

“This one looks similar to one of my paintings,” says Mingyu.

Wonwoo hums. “Do you think you and the artist must’ve felt something similar when you both made your pieces?”

“Maybe,” says Mingyu, “But then just because we’re interpreting his work a certain way, doesn’t mean that’s what he was thinking when he created it.”

Wonwoo nods. “It is possible though,” he says, “Art is a form of human connection. We all feel things, like love. There are thousands of songs about it yet we continue to make songs about it because we relate to it and feel it. So it is possible that he was feeling the same way as you did when he made this or he was trying to communicate the same message.”

They continue on looking at the artist’s exhibition. There are many interesting pieces to look at. They spend several minutes looking at a winged sculpture made entirely out of sculpted palms. They find the details on the palms astounding. 

After a little over an hour spent at the museum, they head back to the car and start their journey to Anyang.

 

The drive to Anyang is short, it takes about 20 minutes. 

As they’re nearing the house that Mingyu grew up in, Wonwoo’s legs had started shaking in nervousness. Mingyu doesn’t say anything, his stomach is already roiling and his palms are sweating where they’re placed on the steering wheel.

They park in front of the house. It is a white structure; the whole street is littered with houses of the same size and appearance. It is a middle class area that had been touched by gentrification in the recent past so the houses all still look new.

It’s not Wonwoo’s first time visiting Mingyu’s parents’ home. They’ve taken day trips in the past to both Changwon and Anyang. It is however the first time they’re planning on spending a week with Mingyu’s family and given the underlying purpose of the trip, they’re understandably nervous.

“Don’t be nervous,” says Mingyu turning to face Wonwoo in the car in an attempt to hide his own feelings.

Wonwoo sighs. “I know you’re nervous too,” he says resting one hand on Mingyu’s, “Let’s just take this day-by-day and not rush into anything.”

“Ok,” Mingyu says exhaling a sigh of resolve and giving Wonwoo’s hand one last squeeze.

They get out of the car, grab their bags and walk up to the front door. They ring the doorbell and after a few seconds of waiting the door is thrown open by an excited Minseo.

Minseo’s smile dims a little when she spots Wonwoo.

“Oppa, I didn’t know you were bringing anyone. I thought you were spending the week with us,” she says.

“I am spending the whole week here. I just brought Wonwoo hyung along because mom wanted to see him,” Mingyu says, “Now let us in.”

She moves to the side as Mingyu barges in instantly sweeping her up in a tight hug.

“I missed you so much,” he says squeezing her tightly and swaying their bodies, “You’ve grown taller. You’ll grow as tall as me.”

“Let me go, oppa,” she says unconvincingly as her fingers hold tightly onto the back of Mingyu’s coat, “I can’t grow any taller. I’ll look like a giant if I do.”

“Are you calling me a giant?” he teases, poking her cheeks.

“Stop!” she screams.

“Minseo, stop making so much noise,” scolds Mingyu’s mom appearing from the living room, “Wonwoo is still at the door because you two are blocking the doorway.”

“Mom,” shouts Mingyu, turning to embrace her.

“My handsome son,” she says rubbing his back. Mingyu’s bent almost in half to hug his mother, his frame blocking her entire body from view. She looks small in front of him even though she is of average height and built.

She comes to embrace Wonwoo after she’s extracted herself from Mingyu’s grasp.

“Oh, you’ve gotten even more handsome too,” says Mingyu’s mom, cupping his face with one palm.

Wonwoo blushes at that murmuring his thanks at the compliment.

“Take your bags up to your room Mingyu,” she instructs, “Wonwoo will be rooming with you. I hope he doesn’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all,” he replies.

“Alright, you two get settled then come down for lunch,” she says, “I made dwaejigogi jjigae.”

Mingyu’s room is just the way he left it for the most part. There are trophies and certificates from activities he’s taken part in throughout his years of schooling. The room also serves as a storage place for gifts and letters from fans. He moves the piles of gifts to his empty wardrobe to free up some floor space.

Wonwoo dives into the bed after dropping his bag of luggage on the floor and throwing off his jacket. He lets out a long sigh of relief, arms and legs akimbo as Mingyu zooms by tidying up the room.

After a while Mingyu comes to a stop at the bottom of the bed, staring at him.

“What?” asks Wonwoo.

“Just,” Mingyu says shyly, “You look really good in my bed.”

Wonwoo blushes, searching for something to say. “I’m not doing anything with you in this house,” he says seriously.

“I didn’t ask you to do anything,” Mingyu whines.

After a moment of quiet contemplation Wonwoo says, “Close the door.”

Mingyu shoots him a confused look but does as he says.

Wonwoo heaves himself up from the bed coming to stand in front of Mingyu. There’s just a centimetre of space between them; Mingyu’s fringe is brushing the top of Wonwoo's hair. Wonwoo’s eyes have a playful glint to them as they stare into Mingyu’s. He presses forward closing the distance between them, causing their noses to brush against each other’s. Mingyu’s breath hitches and his eyes instantly darken in response to the touch and the look in Wonwoo’s eyes. He pulls Wonwoo in closer with an arm around the other’s back, their foreheads resting against each other’s as their eyelashes flutter close. They’re still for a moment, just breathing each other in when Wonwoo takes the next step, biting softly at Mingyu’s top lip. Mingyu’s lips part in response, moving surely against Wonwoo’s as he takes control and deepens the sweet kiss. He backs Wonwoo until they’re falling onto the bed. They detach for a moment before they go right back to the kissing.

They don’t know how long they’ve spent lost in each other before they hear a faint knock and then the door is being pushed open.

On reflex, Wonwoo pushes at Mingyu causing him to topple over the side of the bed.

“What the hell?” he shouts.

Minseo is on the other side of the door. She takes in the scene judgingly.

“You’re so clumsy,” she says to her brother.

“Yup,” Mingyu says, a little dazed, sitting up from the floor as he passes a hand over his mouth.

“You were taking too long so mom sent me to get you,” she says.

“We’ll be down in a minute,” replies Mingyu getting off the floor.

She leaves with a nod.

“Sorry,” Wonwoo says as the other turns to glare at him.

“I thought you said you weren’t doing anything with me,” says Mingyu, “Then, what was that?”

“That’s all you’re getting for this week,” says Wonwoo getting up and fixing his clothes.

“You’re so unfair,” says Mingyu pacing, “I just need a minute before we go down.”

Wonwoo glances at his crotch with a tiny, pleased smile.

“We could’ve just let them figure it out this way,” says Mingyu after a moment.

“That’s a really bad idea,” says Wonwoo, “I don’t think the response will be very good if they find out this way. You’re having a proper conversation with them when you’re ready.”

Mingyu nods. “I’m good now. Let’s go down.”

They spend the rest of the evening catching up with Mingyu’s family.


	2. Chapter 2

Mingyu is awoken early the next morning by Minseo who demands that he drive her to school. He chases her away with a promise to be down in a minute. He seriously contemplates locking the door so she wouldn’t be able to barge in whenever she feels like it. 

Wonwoo is peaceful in his sleep, his back is facing Mingyu, the large, stretched out t-shirt he’d been adamant on throwing on because he was concerned with modesty in the house; is ridden up in places showing his bare back. Mingyu leaves a small kiss on his neck as he whispers to him where he’s going. Wonwoo makes an assenting noise and goes back to sleep.

Mingyu takes a quick shower and rushes down the stairs, pressing a kiss to his mom’s cheek and grabbing the keys. 

Minseo is already seated on the passenger’s seat waiting for him. Her hair is a little longer now than the last time he had come home. Her cheeks have also lost a bit of baby fat and she’s grown leaner. Her navy jacket and skirt uniform is fitting her better.

“Did you sleep well last night?” Mingyu asks starting the car.

“Yeah,” she replies, “I got four hours of sleep.”

“Minseo, that isn’t enough sleep,” he says, “What were you doing up so late?”

“I had lots of homework,” she whines.

“I thought I heard the sounds of a drama coming from your room,” he says, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Yeah, but it only airs on Monday and Tuesday nights and I can’t miss it! After that it was late and I still had to do my homework,” she answers.

“Ok,” he relents, “Have you been eating well? Mom said that you’re refusing to take the vitamins they bought for you.”

“Like you care,” she scoffs.

“What do you mean ‘like I care’?” he asks, “Of course I care. You are my sister and I care very much.”

“Then why don’t you visit us often?” she demands, “And why are you always too busy to talk to me on the phone? And why did you bring Wonwoo oppa along with you?”

“Minseo, sometimes I’m just really busy and I don’t have enough time for myself but you can always call me if you need to. The reason I’m here is because I want to spend time with you all and I finally have the opportunity. I love all of you okay. I’m never too busy to talk to my family,” he says.

“And Wonwoo oppa? Why is he here?” she demands again.

“I told you mom wanted to meet him,” he says, “Besides, he’s my friend and I wanted him here with us too.”

“Well, at least you’re not spending the week with his family like you did a few months ago,” she snarks.

Mingyu huffs out a tired breath. “Do you not like him?” he asks plainly.

“I don’t not like him,” she forces out, “I just wanted to spend the whole week with you alone. Not with your group members. They see you all the time.”

“Ok,” Mingyu says, “here’s the deal. I’ll pick you up after school and then we’ll go do whatever you want. Just the two of us. That sound okay?” he asks.

“Fine,” says Minseo.

“Why are there so many kids waiting outside?” says Mingyu pulling up in front of the high school.

“Don’t know,” she mumbles.

Mingyu looks at her. 

“Minseo, did you tell all these people that I was dropping you off at school today?” he asks.

“Don’t get mad,” she says, “They just want to take some pictures with you.”

“Fine,” he relents, “I’m only doing this for you.”

She flashes him a cheeky smile, getting out of the car.

Mingyu spends the next fifteen minutes taking pictures and signing albums and merchandise for a bunch of high schoolers. The teachers finally come out to see what the ruckus is about and he takes the opportunity to run away.

 

When he returns home, Wonwoo is already awake and in the kitchen with his mom. They’re both nursing mugs of coffee. 

Wonwoo flashes him a warm smile.

He can feel his heartbeat increase at just that tiny action. 

Seeing Wonwoo in his family’s home, talking to his mom over coffee is an image that sits well with him. He wishes they could do this more often, that after this week they can return and feel just as comfortable around his family.

“Did Dad already leave for work?” he asks, filling his own mug.

“I have bad news, dear,” says his mom, “Your dad suddenly has to fly to Indonesia for work. The flight is leaving later this morning. He really wanted to be here with you on your week off but he has to take this job.”

Mingyu is a little disappointed. He was hoping to just tell them and now it looks like the process will be a bit more drawn out that he’d hoped for.

“That’s okay,” he replies.

“He says he’ll message you before his flight leaves,” says his mom, rubbing his back, “What have you two got planned today?”

Wonwoo looks at him at the question.

“We didn’t really plan anything,” answers Mingyu, “I actually promised Minseo that I’d spend the evening with her.”

“That’s good,” says his mom, “She’s missed you so much.”

She finishes her cup of coffee and excuses herself to get on with her day.

Mingyu drops his mug on the island and come to stand in front of Wonwoo, bordering him with his arms perched on the island.

“Hey,” Wonwoo says, shyly looking up at him from the seat.

“Hi,” Mingyu says, leaning in to kiss him.

He pulls away after a short while, caressing Wonwoo’s cheek with his nose.

“What did you want to do today?” asks Wonwoo.

“Just spend the day with you,” answers Mingyu, “Is there anywhere you want to go?”

Wonwoo shakes his head. “Let’s just stay in.”

 

Mingyu’s mom tells them that she’s leaving to meet a friend for a couple hours so they’re left alone in the house.

“I downloaded a bunch of books to read,” says Wonwoo pulling his tablet out of his luggage bag, “I’ve been so distracted playing games lately that I’ve neglected my reading list.”

“Read on the couch?” suggests Mingyu, “I wanna watch Planet Earth. I have one more episode.”

They settle on the couch, Mingyu is stretched out, back against the arm of it. Wonwoo settles between his legs with his back resting against Mingyu’s front. He’s wearing his glasses. He turns his tablet on while Mingyu clicks on the tv. They spend the next few minutes in relative silence.

“You’re reading over my shoulder aren’t you?” asks Wonwoo, his finger tapping against the device to turn the page.

“What? No,” Mingyu denies, turning his attention back to the tv.

“You know I hate it when anyone does that,” says Wonwoo, “I can feel myself being watched and I can't concentrate.”

“I’ll stop,” says Mingyu.

The peace lasts for another few minutes before Mingyu gets distracted by Wonwoo again. He ends up pressing his lips to the back of Wonwoo’s neck, not really leaving kisses, his lips just moving against the other’s skin.

“Okay, I’m sufficiently distracted,” says Wonwoo, throwing the tablet to the end of the couch and turning to Mingyu, “What do you want?”

“Nothing,” says Mingyu doing the opposite as he brings his arms around Wonwoo, placing a kiss on his cheek.

He looks at Wonwoo for a moment, biting his lip.

“I know what you’re thinking,” says Wonwoo, “Stop.”

Mingyu lets out a small laugh, removing Wonwoo’s glasses from his face and placing it on the coffee table.

Wonwoo shakes his head at him but closes the distance between them pulling Mingyu into a heated kiss.

They spend the next few minutes kissing. They eventually settle down again, Mingyu turns his attention back to Planet Earth while Wonwoo, having lost interest in the book pulls up a game on his phone.

Mingyu’s mom returns home after a few hours out. Then it’s time for him to head out and pick up Minseo.

 

Wonwoo is again left alone in the house with Mrs. Kim.

“What do you want for dinner?” she asks.

“Anything is fine,” answers Wonwoo.

“Those two might not join us for dinner. I’m sure they’ll eat outside so it’s up to us what we want to eat,” says Mingyu’s mom.

“I’m okay at making kimchi jjigae,” says Wonwoo.

“You’re not much of a cook, are you?” asks Mingyu’s mom, taking out the container of kimchi from the refrigerator.

“I can cook some basic stuff but I usually leave it up to the people who are good at cooking,” answers Wonwoo.

“You guys are always so busy,” says Mingyu’s mom, “You probably don’t get a lot of time to have home cooked food.”

Wonwoo nods. “Once in a while when we have a day off, Mingyu or Jun cooks something for us.”

“He is eating well, right?” asks Mingyu’s mom, “If I ask him of course he’ll say yes so I won’t worry. That’s why I’m asking you.”

“Yes, he eats well,” answers Wonwoo, “Mingyu always takes good care of himself and the people around him.”

“That I know,” she says with a smile, “Whenever I talk to him on the phone he’s always saying, ‘Today I made ramyun for Wonwoo hyung’ or ‘I made fried chicken for Wonwoo hyung and he really liked your recipe’.”

Wonwoo blushes at that searching for a knife to chop the radishes sitting on the counter.

“He talks about you a lot,” she adds, “He’s always been so open to me about everything. When he came home after the first day of meeting you, you were all he could talk about. He said he wanted to take care of you even though you were older than him. I always worried that someone might take advantage of all the affection he gives so freely.”

“We take care of him too,” adds Wonwoo, “We won’t let that happen.”

“I know,” replies Mrs. Kim, “He tells me that even though he can’t always discuss his problems with me that he can always talk to you because you understand him. I’m glad he has you.”

Wonwoo nods embarrassed.

“I’ll start on the rice,” he says, wanting to end the conversation.

They work in relative silence for a while, Mrs. Kim adding ingredients to the pot of kimchi while Wonwoo keeps her company as the rice cooker does its job.

When the food is finished they move to the dining room where they have their meals.

“There’s something I wanted to show you,” says Mingyu’s mom after they’ve retired to the living room.

She leaves and goes up the stairs, coming back down with a folded sheet of paper in her hands.

She sits down, smoothening the piece of paper carefully before she speaks again.

“I found this letter about three years ago,” she says, “It was just after Seventeen debuted and Mingyu finally had one day off to spend with us. He was in a rush the next morning so I guess he forgot to move it from on top of his desk before he left.”

Wonwoo nods, staring at the paper.

“It’s addressed to you,” she states.

Wonwoo tenses. He has a good idea what the letter might be about. He doesn’t know how to respond without giving away anything that can hurt Mingyu.

“What’s it about?” he ends up asking.

Mingyu’s mom sighs. “I think you know what it is about,” she says, “It’s a love letter.”

Wonwoo is growing more nervous as she continues.

“I’ve been holding on to this so long hoping he would tell me,” she continues, “I’m sure he’s scared but he has to know that we’d love him no matter what.”

“Why are you telling me about this?” Wonwoo asks.

“Because I want you to know that you both have nothing to fear from us,” says Mingyu’s mom resting the letter in his palms.

Wonwoo stares at the letter in his hands. He’s a little afraid to open it and read what's inside.

“So, you know?” he asks instead.

“I still wasn’t sure at first,” she says, “He didn’t act any differently after that. He still talked about you the same. But I realised how miserable he was when the news first broke that he was dating Doyeon and he stopped talking about you. He started calling us nearly every day and sounded so sad. After a few weeks he started talking about you again, he didn’t sound so sad anymore. But I knew there was something he wasn’t telling us. Coupled with the letter I guess I just figured it out.”

“There’s nothing I can say,” Wonwoo says when she’s finished talking, “It’s not my place to say anything. I won’t take that opportunity away from Mingyu.”

“I understand,” she says, “I just hope he says something soon.”

 

By the time Mingyu gets home it’s past 9 o’clock. 

Wonwoo is sequestered in their room having just video chatted with Jeonghan, Soonyoung and Seokmin. They’d told him about spending their day sleeping and then going to the noraebang the previous night. They seem like they’re having lots of fun.

Wonwoo had read the letter, several times. Mingyu had written about innocent things like how his smile brightens Mingyu’s day, how his touch makes his heart skip a beat, how he wants to hold his hand forever and kiss him under a night sky lit with fireworks. The words put a smile on his face and make his heart flutter. He puts the letter down on the desk after reading it for the nth time. He doesn’t know how else to break the news to Mingyu.

Mingyu comes in, barely sparing him a glance before he heads out to take a shower. He returns shortly after diving into the bed, his arms loosely around Wonwoo who is sitting silently stewing in his own thoughts.

“How was your time with Minseo?” Wonwoo asks.

“Good,” says Mingyu yawning, “We went to Starbucks at Acro Tower then we went for pizza. It was nice catching up with her. I didn’t even know she’s been showing interest in music lately. She says she’s been saving up to pay for guitar lessons. I told her I’d pay for it.”

“That’s nice,” replies Wonwoo, his mind focused elsewhere.

“How was your day with my mom?” asks Mingyu.

“Umm… great,” says Wonwoo.

Mingyu looks at him. “Did something happen?”

Wonwoo nods, getting up from the bed. He approaches the desk, picking up the letter and hands it to Mingyu when he returns.

Mingyu’s eyes take in the words. “Where did you find this? I barely even remember writing this. It’s kind of embarrassing.”

He pouts.

“Your mom gave it to me,” Wonwoo says.

“What?” Mingyu says looking up with shocked eyes.

Wonwoo relates to him what had happened earlier that day.

“I guess there’s no use putting aside telling them anymore,” Mingyu says sighing.

“Aren’t you glad this might be anticlimactic?” asks Wonwoo.

“Gwangsan Kims like a little drama,” says Mingyu, getting up, “Let’s go tell them now.”

“It’s late Mingyu,” says Wonwoo, “Tell them in the morning.”

“My adrenaline is pumping right now,” says Mingyu, “If I don’t say it right now I might be too nervous to in the morning.”

Wonwoo sighs but follows him downstairs.

Mingyu knocks on his sister’s door. “Hey Minseo, can you see if you can reach dad on skype? Come to the living room if you get him.”

She looks at him questioningly. 

“Just do it,” he says impatiently.

She rolls her eyes at him closing the door.

Mingyu’s mom in already in the living room, she’s looking at a drama. She smiles at them when they walk in, patting the seat beside her for her son to sit. Wonwoo follows sitting next to him.

Minseo comes down with her laptop shortly after, mumbling something to Mingyu’s dad on the other end. She rests it on the living room table facing the couch as she sits on the other side of her mother.

The family says their greetings to each other and engage in a little small talk before Mingyu interrupts.

“Hey, Dad, Mom, Minseo I want to tell you guys something really important,” he says.

“Go on Mingyu,” says his dad as his mom strokes his back gently.

Mingyu doesn’t say anything for a while. He seems to be gathering the strength or the right words. He reaches for Wonwoo’s hand that’s lying on the couch. His fingers rolling the group ring that sits on his pinky finger. Wonwoo lightly grasps his fingers giving them a reassuring squeeze.

He clears his throat. “Mom, Dad, I’m not straight,” he says.

He can feel his mom’s hand tremble a little from where’s she’d laid it on his back before she starts stroking him again.

“I’m in love with Wonwoo,” he states.

There’s no response for a while.

“Thank you for telling us Mingyu,” his mom says, breaking the silence.

There’s radio silence coming from the other end of the laptop.

“Dad?” Mingyu says unsurely.

“Yes Mingyu,” his dad finally replies, “Thank you for telling us.”

“Is that all you’re gonna say?” he asks a little desperately.

“Mingyu, we’re happy that you’ve found someone who you love and who loves you. It’s as simple as that,” says his mom soothingly.

“Of course we’re also worried about you,” says his dad, “I’m sure you’ve thought long and hard about all that could go wrong. But, we trust you son. At the end of the day, all we want is your happiness.”

Mingyu lets out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you dad,” he says, “You too Mom. I love you guys.”

Mrs. Kim pulls him into a tight hug, rocking their bodies side to side.

Wonwoo can see the tears glistening in her eyes as she holds him.

He lets go after a while clearing his throat. 

“Minseo, you haven’t said anything,” he says looking at her.

“Why did you lie to me?” she says coldly.

“What are you talking about?” he asks, confused.

“When I asked you why you brought Wonwoo oppa along, you lied to me!” she shouts.

“Minseo,” her mom says sternly.

“I’m sorry,” he says, “I wasn’t ready to say anything yet.”

“Do you love him more that you love me?” she asks, tearing up.

“No, Minseo” he says, “I love him differently than I love you.”

Mingyu gets up pulling her into his arms as she starts crying. He’s mumbling soothing words to her as she holds on to him tightly.

“We’re sorry we’re ignoring you Wonwoo,” says Mingyu’s dad, “Gwangsan Kims tend to get a little dramatic.”

“It’s no problem,” says Wonwoo.

“Welcome to the family, dear,” says Mingyu’s mom pulling him into a side hug from where they’re seated.

Minseo calms down after a while. Mingyu’s parents ask them about who they’ve told about their relationship, Mingyu comes clean about the situation with Doyeon and they chat for a while longer about seemingly inane things. They wish each other good night then Mingyu and Wonwoo return to the bedroom.

“How are you feeling?” Wonwoo asks as they get ready for bed.

“Relieved,” says Mingyu.

“I’m proud of you,” says Wonwoo, throwing his arms around the other and resting his head on his chest.

“Thank you,” says Mingyu pressing a kiss on the crown of his head, “I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“Always,” says Wonwoo, stretching up to kiss him, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” says Mingyu.

They then settle down to sleep with lighter hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the writing quality kind of declined.
> 
> I'm blaming it all on uni stress.

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork mentioned is by an artist called Xooang Choi. It's from his 'Islets of Aspergers' exhibition. A simple google search will bring up pics of the pieces mentioned.
> 
> If you have any questions about this fic you can comment and I will reply.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it. Leave kudos and comments if you do!
> 
> P.S. I know I throw shade at Fantagio a lot. That's because Weki Meki and Astro deserve better than their lack of management. This was also written before they announced Weki Meki's comeback and I was missing them a lot.


End file.
